himoutoumaru_chanfandomcom-20200224-history
Sylphynford Tachibana
|va= |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Umaru and Her Brother}} is the self-proclaimed rival and classmate of Umaru in Himouto! Umaru-chan. She is as popular as Umaru and comes from a rich family. Appearance Sylphyn has long, wavy, sky blue hair with two shorter strands that lay on the front of her shoulders, and matching-colored eyes. Her hair appears to be held back by a white hairband with yellow flowers at the sides. One of her most unique features are her plus-shaped eyes that almost resemble stars, and her smug, catlike mouth. Sylphyn wears a modified version of her school uniform, with pale blue shoes, a short, puffy blue skirt, and fluffy material around the cuff of her sleeves and the bottom of her skirt, with a dark blue ribbon on her white blouse’s collar. In one episode they go to an anime concert where another girl wears the same outfit as her. Personality Sylphynford is very confident and competitive. She constantly states that Umaru is her rival that she must beat, but Sylphyn always comes second to her. However, she's very kind and doesn't insult those she's competing against, and even bought a bouquet of flowers for Umaru on her birthday. She is also quick to feel embarrassed when she realizes that people are watching her show off, especially if her brother Alex is present. She pushes herself to stand out within the crowd, always wanting to make an exaggerated entrance and impress those around her, especially Umaru. She also becomes best friends with UMR (Umaru's gaming persona) and looks up to her. Background Sylphynford appears to come from a wealthy background, and is of German and Japanese descent. Like Umaru, she doted on her brother and always wanted to be near him. Its because of her brother she developed an interest in Japanese culture and wanted Japanese friends. She later moved to Japan with her brother. During a flashback in Episode 7, she was shown sitting next to a fountain in front of a large house with her brother. In Episode 12, her family is shown to own a yacht. Trivia • Sylphynford likes yogurt (however, it is seen as "yogure" in the anime) due to Alex giving her one when they were children. • Sylphynford likes old candy and gaming stores. • Sylphynford is shy when people see her watching anime due to her saying Alex thinks she's his meek little sister and that seeing her playing games and watching anime is embarrassing. • She has a verbal tic " " which she usually says whenever she gets excited, it directly translates to "indeed". • Sylphynford might have got her competitive and confident personality from her mother who is an all Japanese kimono fitting championship winner. • Sylphynford is heard humming "かくしん的 めたまるふぉ〜ぜっ!/Kakushinteki Metamaruphose! (First OP of Himouto! Umaru-chan)" at the first OVA. Quotes • "Umaru-san! I will not lose to you on the upcoming midterms!" • "I shall be the number one player! I am TSF!" • "Rivals become friends after a victory." • "UMR san, you will join forces with me and we shall defeat Umaru san!" • "Japanese anime is so cute and cool." • "O-onii san thinks of me as his meek little sister, so for him to see me watching anime or playing games is embarrassing..." • "At first, I didn't really understand anime, but it's easy to fall in love with something that your loved one likes!" • "Onii-sama!" • "All right everyone! Let us play to our heart's content! Gallery Character Art Designs Ctbkzhz.jpg|Sylphynford's character design Screenshots vlcsnap-2015-08-16-22h23m06s149.png vlcsnap-2015-09-01-22h30m45s37.png Screen Shot 2015-09-24 at 21.15.33.png Screen Shot 2015-09-24 at 21.14.50.png 9.png candy.png carrot.png live.png maid.png rose.png s.png shubaan.png rosetennis.png yogurt.png tachibana power ranger.png Sylphynford Tachibana Dizzy Birdies.png|Sylphynford Tachibana Dizzy Birdies Screenshot 2019-03-25 at 1.03.34 PM.png|Shlyphin and her himouto form Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Episodes